


Thinking of You

by lithiungirl08



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/pseuds/lithiungirl08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What goes well with Art? Swan Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by Love and Theft "Thinking of You." I own nothing.

One and a half bottles of wine later the two were barely keeping their eyes open. If one Emma Swan was being honest, she didn’t want it to end. The heaviness of eyelids was most unwelcome. What she wanted more than anything was to hear another husky laugh drifting through the airwaves creating a slick heat and ache between her toned thighs. God, just what had she gotten herself into accompanying Regina to an art show earlier in the evening? The woman had killer looks and that laugh…it was all coming back to that laugh. To the smile that had flitted across the mayors features when the blonde had accepted. It was quickly schooled back to a more neutral expression but it had been there. Emma was certain.

The not so subtle looks, their give and take banter, their son all tying them together. Would it be so bad? Regina was loyal to a fault, a dedicated mother, involved in the community at the highest level and whether she could admit it to herself or not had one of the biggest hearts Emma had ever known. Her ability to hate as many had seen was rivaled only by her ability to love that much harder. Regina was the way she was not because she felt nothing but because she felt everything at a hundred times the magnification of everyone else.

Her brokenness was her beauty. It ran well beyond the exterior. In Regina, she found her mirror. Same coin, different sides. They were both greyer than any outside party would acknowledge in their black and white world of Storybrooke. Both had demons that would follow them to the grave. Scars that refused to heal all the way. It was because of these scars they found strength, purpose, and conviction.  
The brunette's eyes fluttered closed for a moment; her head drooped slightly onto Emma’s shoulder. A lump formed in the sheriff’s throat. How she could want any one person so much scared the hell out of her. She thought this had been road well-traveled but this was Regina. There was no equal. The poor woman was breathing on her and she wanted nothing more than to kiss her breath away. To capture that breathe between her own lips and swallow it somewhere deep inside herself.

Regina’s head shifted on her shoulder almost as if she was nuzzling Emma’s neck. Damned if Emma wanted to leave now. Her heels had long ago been discarded. The dress wasn’t the most comfortable attire but let’s face it the once over she’d received from the former Queen was worth it. Those Carmel-mocha eyes taking in every little curve that wonderfully vicious tongue darting out to wet plump, red lips. You have it bad Swan. And she did. There wasn’t a thing she would change about it either as the mayor rested against her.

Gently removing herself she hoisted Regina into her arms preparing to ascend the stairs and place her in bed. After tucking in the brunette who barely stirred she stroked a few stray strands of dark hair out of her face. In the past, the mayor had rarely appeared peaceful but watching her sleep it was hard to realize it was the first time she could recall it being so plainly etched on her face. She felt like this was the part where she was to lock up and let herself out but she was rooted to the floor in awe. Boldly or stupidly as Regina would have probably said Emma brushed a kiss to her forehead. She should leave. But she couldn’t. Captivated in ways that seemed impossible.

"Staring isn't polite." Regina tossed sleepily.

"I was, just..."

The quilt was pulled down on the opposite side. "Before I change my mind Miss. Swan."  
As if lightening had struck her in the ass she scrambled to the spot created for her. Through the freshly washed linens, she caught a scent she'd recognize anywhere. Regina. It dawned on her that the woman had turned observing her quietly.

"Hi." She offered timidly.

"Hello." Amusement abundant in the responding voice.

"S..." The conversation was halted when Regina cupped her face, capturing the lips of the saviour between her own. Oh, how Regina had craved her. Tonight creating the perfect excuse to spend time together alone. Soft, feminine lips caressed in the early morning hours before dawn. Manicured nails expertly lowered the zipper of the dress. Hands passed the boundary between material and flesh. Painfully slow the dress was removed. Nails teased down her spine. The pulse beat rapidly at the pressure point in her neck and between her thighs.

Regina’s found it in her exploration. Her tongue lapped at it. Teeth cradled it. When Emma moaned it was her own body that responded. Dampness, there had never been a time she could recall it being this easy. Everywhere the sheriff touched turned her to mush. When her clothes were removed with a flourish of the hand Emma gasped. She had touched the mayor. The mayor was letting her touch. She swallowed,” Regina….I can’t touch you tonight then act like I don’t know what you feel like come tomorrow.”

“Then don’t.”

Minutes ticked by in silence neither moving. This was so much bigger than either of them. But it didn’t have to be. Emma gently lowered Regina’s lips to her own capturing her once more. This time, it was her fingertips brushing down the slender back. Gently placing Regina where she had lain the pad of her thumb caressed over blood red lips. Her own lips followed swiftly behind. Tenderly she trailed them over Regina’s throat. The woman smelled divine and her pulse raced against pale lips. She may be on top but Regina owned her. Maybe she always had. Hopefully, she always would Emma thought letting her tongue teased over the already hardened flesh of a nipple releasing it with a satisfying pop before turning her attentions to the other breast.

The saviour's hands were firm in their resolve but gentle in touch. Her explorations bringing her to another high altogether somewhere between Save Henry and the renewed hatred of her fated time traveling adventures Emma had realized her feelings ran deep. Her desire to kiss every expanse of skin, every hurt and every wrong that had been done to her lover was very real. Regina would probably kill her for thinking such thoughts. But she kissed her more passionately because of them.

Love wasn’t weakness, Regina was. Her infectious laughter, her mocha colored eyes, those plump lips, her wit, her light as well as her darkness. All of them echoed somewhere so deeply inside Emma she had never stood a chance. She kissed the taut stomach beneath her, fingertips splaying on it as she lowered herself. The mayor's arousal evident in the heady scent. Emma’s shuddered as if the roles were reversed. She could practically see the predatory look in Regina’s eyes. She took her time kissing all the way to the tips of those perfect toes and back up.

The heartbeat in her own chest raced as she bit the sensitive flesh of inner thigh before licking in one slow stroke up Regina’s slick heat. A shudder of thighs and a hiss of breath were her reward. The hardened bundle of nerves practically called to her as she teased anywhere but, and captured the tasty nectar. Commanding hands found her head demanding that satisfaction be given. Her mouth heeded the command and her grip on Regina’s thighs increased. They quivered in the strong hands of the sheriff. Their owner bucking harder and harder as Emma sucked her all the way in licking readily. Lust-filled moans filled the otherwise silence. Manicured nails left angry red welts in their slow wake. It was then Emma forced her hips down and made her take the delicious tongue torture. When she came magic filled the room around them, blanketing the lovers with a golden glow.


End file.
